


Will You Be My Holiday Girlfriend

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Slow Burn, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: Lizzie has to go to her sisters wedding knowing that everyone is going to ask when she was going to get married she decides to get a fake girlfriend and who better than a girl she hasn't seen in five years and is at the same bar as her
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Old Fashion

What’s the worst time of the year? For Lizzie, it was the holidays and having to see her family. In the last few years, she found a way to skip it, but this year it was inevitable because her sister was getting married and had to be there. It wasn’t the holidays it’s self Lizzie didn’t like it was that when the family got together, she was the only one under the spotlight.

“what are you doing with yourself nowadays.”

“do you have a special someone in your life? You know Josie is going to get married it’s time you should settle down.”

“how’s that business you wanted to create what was it again clothing.”

She was tired of all the questions.

“one minute I have a call coming in,” Lizzie said, hanging up and answering her mother’s facetime call.

“yes mother I’m working can I call you later?” Lizzie said, trying to get off the phone as soon as possible

“you’re in your pajamas how are you working you know what it doesn’t matter I need to know about Josie’s and Penelope’s dress are they ready? And how are you going to transport them?”

Lizzie sighed, “mom I promise you everything is on schedule, Josie and Pen trusted me to make them so trust me to get it to them.”

“sorry honey but this is the first wedding in the family in over fifteen years and everyone is coming. Which makes me want to ask are you bringing a plus one?”

Lizzie closed her laptop and put her head on it, and for some reason, the line didn’t hang up all she heard was, “Lizzie, Lizzie are you there.” Then silence

The door behind her opened, and Mg looked at Lizzie and smiled. “I see the question started early.”

“I swear it like a schedule the second the wind turns cold an alarm goes off in their head. Can I just call you my bf and that’s it.” Lizzie said jokingly

“yea but I don’t think Kaleb would be happy about that.”

“he’s right I wouldn’t I’m the jealous type.”

“what do I do guys I’m going to be slaughtered with questions.”

Both boys shrugged their shoulders and walked over to hug Lizzie. “are you sure you don’t want to come with us you can always schedule your plane ticket to come with us instead of driving.”

“I have to drive because of the dresses but thanks anyways I guess I will see you in two days,” Lizzie said

MG smiled and grabbed his and Kaleb’s Luggage, and they left Lizzie alone in the apartment to think about what to do.

*

Hope’s family gathering isn’t as big as it used to be, but it was still good to see her family. The pressure to create more life to keep the family name was mostly when she was the only child born into it. Hope didn’t have to be at her family’s till after thanksgiving, which gave her more time to avoid those pesky questions she hated.

Hope owned a small art studio in New York, and it was just a few blocks from Lizzie’s apartment, but they never ran into each other, or that was until tonight.

Hope decided that she wanted to not be alone for the night, and if that meant being with strangers in a bar, that’s what she was going to do. But who she did expect to see was Lizzie in the seat next to her. For the first hour she pretended not to see the blonde and then she doubted if it was her.\

It wasn’t until she said she wanted a drink, and Hope interrupted “sangria for her.”

Lizzie turned to see Hope’s smirk and said, “actually I want an old fashion.”

“make that two,” Hope said

The bartender nodded, and the two girls who haven’t seen each other in five years were face to face.

“what are you doing in New York,” Lizzie asked.

“I mean I could ask you the same thing but I own a art studio on 7th and 24th.”

“I own a fashion company and I live on 7th and 22nd.”

The two girls talk about the coincidences and their families the whole night while drinking an absurd amount of alcohol.

*

Bang Bang, two loud knocks woke up Lizzie as she was suffering from a hangover. She wondered who the hell would be knocking so loud when she checked her phone and noticed it was already after two in the afternoon.

She got up and walked over to the door when two more loud knocks could be heard. “I’m coming,” Lizzie groaned.

She opened the door to find a very unhungover Hope with all the energy in the world looking at her.

“Hope what are you doing here? How the hell did you get my address.” Lizzie asked

“oh you don’t remember calling me at five in the morning because you wanted me to come with you and be your fake date for Josie’s wedding and said you would come with me to New orleans and pretend to be my girlfriend.”

Lizzie nodded no; then it came back to her. “I didn’t think you would actually go,” Lizzie said, spotting the suitcase on the ground next to Hope.

“of course I do and your helping me out and I’m helping you.”

Lizzie nodded and felt nauseous “hey why aren’t you hungover?” Lizzie asked

“please don’t tell me you don’t practice magic anymore.” Hope said sadly

“I haven’t used magic in over five years I gave it away so I didn’t have to merge with Josie.”

“oh I didn’t know that,” Hope said, putting her hand on Lizzie’s head and she hesitated for a second then let Hope continue. Suddenly her headache was gone. She forgot what it was to be a witch and take care of problems like this. She honestly missed it more than she likes to admit.

“come in I have to pack and make sure the dresses are done.”

Hope walked in and whispered a spell, and the messy living room was spotless, and as Lizzie was about to say sorry for the mess, she noticed and smiled.

“I don’t remember why I hated you in high school,” Lizzie admitted

Hope looked confused. “I know you didn’t like me but why hate?”

Lizzie shrugged her shoulder as she went to make sure everything was ready for the trip as Hope enjoyed some tv until she saw a picture on the counter of Mg and Kaleb.

“who lives here with you.”

“Mg and Kaleb there dating”

“wait what you tell me Mg the one that’s been obsessed with you is gay.”

“Hope you know there is such thing as Bisexuals right?”

Hope shook her head, knowing she said something wrong. “I didn’t mean it like that I just didn’t know Mg like guys and yes I know there are such things as bisexuals your looking at one.”

“oh. I though you were straight because of Landon. Sorry I didn’t mean to bring him up,” Lizzie said, knowing what that name meant.

“it’s okay its been seven years since he died. I know that he’s looking after me wereever the other side is.”

“did you love him,” Lizzie asked

Hope teared up and nodded, no feeling guilty because she loved someone else.

Lizzie back peddled and asked Hope if she wanted to help her pack, and she nodded.

*

The two girls were ready and made their way to the car and packed everything up, and Lizzie started driving to her old home feeling a lot lighter, knowing there was going to be an answer to everything people ask her.

The drive was long, but the girls found a way to keep the other awake if that meant playing I spy or blasting the music until they were deaf.

Hope had kept one secret from Lizzie about being a full tribrid and knew that it would come and bite her in the ass eventually, but right now, she thought it was best she didn’t know.

*

“when is your sister coming,” Caroline asked

Josie checked her phone and said, “in about five minutes, or that’s what the tracker says anyways.

“good”

Hope and Lizzie talked about everything that they would do to convince the family if that meant kissing in front of them, holding hands, etc. they pulled into the driveway, and the two walked out and knocked on the door when Lizzie remembered the dresses were in the back seat and went to grab them.

Josie opened the door and said, “Hope what are you doing here?” when Lizzie walked up behind Hope, “hey babe sorry about that,” and kissed Hope on the lips.

“wait you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.”

“surprise I guess,” Lizzie said, awkwardly hugging her sister.

Lizzie walked in, and Hope stood by the door, and Josie said, “come in,” and she followed Lizzie to the kitchen.

“hey mom,” Lizzie said

“hey honey, Hi Hope?”

“oh I forgot to tell you Hope is my girlfriend.”

“she’s your girlfriend?” Caroline sounded shocked

“mom i told you I was a lesbian like three years ago why are you so surprised.”

“shut up honey you know that’s not what I meant,” Caroline said jokingly.


	2. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie teell each other thier past

“wait, so you’re to tell me that the school wasn’t your house?” Hope asked as she unpacked her clothes

Lizzie smiled and chuckled under her breath. “I mean, it was during the school year. I know that the house is like five minutes away but wants to live in an empty house. Back then, my mom wasn’t around as much, and my dad all he did was focus on the school. So yea.”

“makes sense; I have a question?” Hope said

“you have a lot of questions today.” Lizzie said jokingly, “spill no one can hear us even if they wanted to. Barrier spell”

“Do we sleep in the same bed? I could get a blow-up mattress or sleep on the floor. I don’t care.” Hope asked nervously

“you’re sleeping with me, and that means my snores too.” Lizzie laughed out loud.

“don’t start planning our wedding just yet. I mean, my mom would love that, but to sell this, we can’t leave anything to chance.”

Hope blushed and turned away, so Lizzie didn’t see it, but she was too busy organizing her clothes to see it.

A knock on the door got the twos attention, and Hope opened it; and she had a stern face, and they thought what they did wrong. “Hope, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Hope nodded and followed Caroline to the basement, and they just stared at each other.

“Hope, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“what are you talking about?” Hope said

“when’s the last time you fed? You look terrible. I don’t know how Lizzie didn’t notice.”

Hope looked down on the floor in shame “look, I didn’t want to tell anyone, especially Lizzie, because you see I love her, and I don’t want to tell her that in my darkest hour I didn’t ask anyone for help and did something foolish.”

“Hope,” Caroline said softly and hugged her, knowing that everything Hope said was genuine.

They separated, and Caroline reached into the freezer gave Hope two bags of blood “drink, up and this isn’t the animal stuff we give the students. If were you, I would tell Lizzie the truth because she hates being lied to.”

Hope nodded and slurped both bags, and cleaned herself up before making it back to the room. She knocked on the door, and Lizzie opened it, and she noticed an immediate difference in Hope.  
What did my mom want and holy shit you look… look”

“tired?”

“beautiful,” Lizzie said, confused as to what happened in the last five minutes.

Hope blushed this time, not hiding her red rosy cheeks.

“your mom just wanted to introduce me to some of your family.”

“oh, okay, that’s cool. Hey Hope”

“yes, Lizzie.”

“are you okay?”

Hope nodded and smiled, and that didn’t convince Lizzie, but it subsided the thought for now.

The second Lizzie saw Hope, she saw the darkness in her before but didn’t know what it was. It was very familiar but very distinct at the same time. The two hadn’t seen each other in over five years, and in those five years, a lot has happened that the other wouldn’t know, but for a reason, Lizzie could feel the pain Hope was or is in at the moment.

*

Thanksgiving is one day away, and everyone is on overdrive; Caroline recruited Hope to cook because she does wonders in the kitchen. Lizzie just watched, knowing that she would mess something up. While everyone was taking a well-deserved break in the living room, Hope wanted to make something special.

“you know you don’t have to do all this to impress my family. They already love you.” Lizzie said

“I’m not trying to impress your family; I want everything to go to plan. That’s it.” Hope said, lying through her teeth

“what are you making?” Lizzie asked, getting closer to observe

“I mean, you should know, I made it for you before.”

“do you mean that pie you made me so Josie would stop being mad at me, and when she declined it, we ate the whole thing that night?” Lizzie said, reminiscing on the memory

“yea, one of my best memories of being in that school. Want to help me?”

“you’re asking the wrong person. The last time I tried to make anything, I blew up a kitchen, so no.”

Hope grabbed Lizzie’s hand and dragged her to the island where she was preparing the pie dough. “look, it’s easy. All you have to do is roll the dough until it’s flat.”

Lizzie hesitated, then took the rolling pin and started rolling, but her hands were shaky, and flour was getting everywhere. Hope stood behind her and put her hands over Lizzie’s, and they moved together. For once, Lizzie felt confident in herself with baking, but she could do it without Hope.

Josie and Penelope were going to see what the noise was and just stopped and watched. “they are so in love,” Josie said

“they are,” Penelope said, smiling.

“that’s it. Now we place the dough in the pie pot, and we add filling.” Hope said, and Lizzie nodded.

The two worked in harmony in the kitchen, Lizzie put the filling inside, and Hope put the top on, and they put it into the fridge to bake tomorrow. There was some filling leftover, and it would be a shame to waste it.

“want to share?” Lizzie said, pointing to the apple filling

Hope nodded, then noticed there was only one clean spoon left. “I guess you can have it. There’s only one spoon left,” Hope said

Lizzie felt upset by this for some reason, then remembered Hope is her girlfriend, so it would be okay to share a utensil. Lizzie took a small bite of apple then put the spoon in Hope’s mouth. Shocked at first but then with it, ate the left apples, and Lizzie licked the rest of the residue left.

*

The first day back in mystic falls ended, and everyone was ready to go to sleep. Hope was nervous sleeping next to the girl she loved, loves, but it went a lot easier than she expected. The two got dressed in pajamas and laid down. It was a little awkward at first, but they turned and faced each other and talked.

“I know I should have asked you this when I first saw you, but how were the last five years? I know mine was a bit rough,” Hope asked.

“so when I left the Salvatore school, I was in a good place just moved to New York, and I had an internship with vogue. I was determined to make it without anyone’s help. But what people don’t tell you is that you work countless hours and don’t get paid for it, and New York is expensive. After two months, I was Homeless and lived in my car until they took that away after a few missed payments. Then I hit rock bottom. If it weren’t for Mg and Kaleb, I would have frozen to death on 55th street. I know I went dark. I’m sorry. How about you.”

“I never had to worry about money when I left the Salvatore school, but what I didn’t realize was having no one to talk to or do anything with anymore drove me to do some things I regret to this day, and I have to tell you about it.”

“Okay,” Lizzie said, getting closer.

“it was two years ago; I have been feeling worthless and felt like I didn’t deserve to live. I climbed on top of the empire state building and just stood on top of it, knowing that I will die if I jump, even if my wolf genes kicked in. I looked at your contact, and I wanted to call so badly, but I was afraid, and I just jumped. It was when I was in the air I knew I messed up.”

“Hope, what are you telling me?” Lizzie said, sitting up with tears drawn up

Hope showed her fangs and vampire eyes, and Lizzie didn’t look scared or anything. She hugged Hope and made sure she knew that if anything like that happened and she is about to turn off her humanity or whatever to call her no matter what.

Hope nodded and agreed, and the two fell asleep, bodies still entwined.

*

Thanksgiving in the Saltzman house starts at six pm and lasts through two in the morning. Everyone finished preparing, and food was about to be served, and Lizzie couldn’t wait till people tried the apple pie that she made with Hope.

Everyone sat down, and Hope saw some unfamiliar faces that she hadn’t seen before. She elbowed Lizzie and asked who that pretty girl was sitting there.

“I’m Elena,” she said, pointing to her years showing that she could hear them talking.

“oh, sorry, I just I don’t know.”

“it’s okay. What’s your name.”

“Hope”

“do you have a last name?”

“Hope Mikaelson is her name Lizzie said”

Elena’s face became distraught, “as in Klaus Mikaelson?”

“look, I know my father wasn’t a good person, and I’m sorry for anything that he’s done to you, but I’m nothing like him in that regard.”

“Oh, honey, it wasn’t you. I can tell that you’re a great girl.”

Hope smiled, and everyone dug into the food. It was funny; it took three days to prepare all of this, and it’s finished in ten minutes.

Dessert started being served, and Lizzie watched as everyone ate her pie, and they all had looks of disgust. Stephan said, “who made this terrible pie.”

Lizzie raised her hand with a tear in her eye, and everyone started laughing, and Lizzie didn’t understand what was going on. “Liz was joking. We thought it is funny to pull a tiny prank on you.”

“well, it wasn’t funny,” Lizzie said jokingly.

“babe, you did amazing.”

“We did amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the feedback


	3. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope takes Lizzie on a fake date with a real suprise

Thanksgiving was over that meant Hope and Lizzie had a month to spend in Mystic Falls until the wedding, and Christmas. Then go to New Orleans to see Hope’s family for New Years. “But what about after that?” Was what was running through Hope’s head

“Hey Lizzie want to go on a date today?” Hope said in front of everyone

“yes” Lizzie said shaking her head excitedly and blushed

Caroline looked at the two girls and smiled, she was happy that Lizzie finally found someone who treats her well and accepts everything about her.

“where did you want to go?” Lizzie asked

“if I told you that then the surprise would be ruined just trust me when I tell you that it’s going to be awesome.” Hope said smiling

Lizzie looked around the table and said “do any of you know what she planned?”

Everyone shook their head no, even Josie did lying.

*

It was date time and Hope had Lizzie blind folded and the blonde couldn’t believe the measures Hope was going to convince her family that they are really dating. When they got into the car Lizzie asked if she could take off the blind fold because no one was with them but she denied her request. Lizzie wondered if Hope really had a surprise so she just went with it.

The car stopped and Lizzie recognized the smell and said “what are we doing at the school Hope.”

“why are you so smart” Hope said pulling off the blondes’ blindfold

“I wanted to take you inside first but I guess we can just walk there together.” Hope said disappointed

Lizzie felt guilty and put the blindfold on and pretended she knew nothing.

Hope smiled and wished this second that everything between them was real and wasn’t for some show. She took Lizzie’s hand and walked her inside the school and went to the gymnasium. Then took off Lizzie’s blindfold.

“oh my god were in the school” Lizzie said sarcastically 

“shut up, I have one question for you what was your favorite thing to do here” Hope said already knowing 

“wait why are you asking me this?”

“just answer”

“I used to do magic here to relieve stress but you obviously knew that how.”

“while you did magic I would sit in that corner and watch, that sounds creepy but I was here before you came in and then I did an invisibility spell.”

“why did you bring me here? Was it to remind me that I don’t have magic anymore because that’s really cruel Hope. I didn’t take you for being like that.” Lizzie said walking away

Hope grabbed Lizzie’s hand and pushed her back. “I would never do that” and pulled out the teddy bear Lizzie but her magic in.

“Hope why are you doing this, you know I can’t use magic” Lizzie teared up

“yes you can, I talked to my aunt and she found a cure for the merge.” Hope said

“wait what is it?” Lizzie said getting closer 

Hope pulled out a concoction out of her bag and said “drink this and then it will be done, Josie already drank hers.”

“what does it do”

“so when my father died none of the vampires he sired went with him, that was because Davina severed the link between him and them so this is the same idea but it severs you and your sisters blood link.” Hope said reassuring that this didn’t change them being sisters.

It took a few moments but Lizzie drank the drink and she felt the link sever. She took the bear in her hand and got all her magic back and for the first time in three years she felt amazing. She felt that spark she had been missing.

She took Hope’s hands and siphoned enough magic to perform a simple spell. And at first she couldn’t do it but after a few tries the ceiling turned into the night sky with beautiful stars.

“this is the exact spell I did on your sixteen birthday.” Hope said

“I know?”

“wait how I didn’t tell anyone.”

“I caught you doing the spell and running off, I would of yelled at you but after watching my bio mom disappear before my eyes the sky kept me relaxed. And I took that as my birthday present because I noticed Josie got one from you and I didn’t.”

“oh Lizzie that wasn’t your present I though you knew I got you the dress the tag must of fallen off.” Hope said

“oh I thought my mom got it for me because she couldn’t make it to the party.” Lizzie said honestly 

“why did you hate me back in high school and don’t lie to me either.”

Lizzie paced around a bit and looked Hope in the face “I don’t know how it wasn’t obvious but I had a crush on you and Josie knew It so she made me think that you told everyone I was witch Bipolar”

“I would never do that” Hope rushed to say

“I know that now but back then I was just a girl who got her heartbroken because she thought her crush was making fun of her. You see I didn’t care what anyone thought of me. but you were the only exception. that’s why I hated you.”

“why would you like me? I constantly ghosted you when we were younger.”

“When I was five I tried to be your friend and you pushed me away and I knew why. Your whole family were forced to separate from you and you were going through a hard time. And when I was eight you saw you dad do something that would scar anyone and when I was thirteen you had lost both of your parents and uncle so I kept giving you more time and then the rumor business started.”

“so you knew everything, you knew I was a Mikaelson and you didn’t tell anyone.”

Lizzie nodded her head “it wasn’t my secret to tell and I knew I could endanger you if I did. And why would I like you it’s kind of obvious you are gorgeous short but gorgeous. You were kind hearted and your smile made my heart do cartwheels.”

The two girls looked at each other with soft smiles and if it they weren’t interrupted with Jed coming into the gym anything could of happened.

*

Hope and Lizzie made it back to the house and the house, and no one was home so the two orderd takeout and thought a movie night would be nice. Hope kept thinking about what Lizzie said about liking her and realized that if when they were younger she put even the smallest amount of effort the two would be together right now.

Hope never really stopped loving Lizzie but now that she knows how Lizzie felt shes question if she should admit her feelings and see where it goes. But the fear of rejection and fear of abandonment wouldn’t allow her too.

The two ate and no one had come home so Hope placed the leftovers in the fridge and started to look for movies and couldn’t pick one out but of course Lizzie knew exactly what she wanted. The notebook a classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are grammar mistakes sorry i will fix them at a later date.


	4. Vial of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie surprises Hope

After getting her magic back Lizzie wanted to do something in return for Hope, but what would be as significant. Nothing came to mind at first But then she knew the perfect thing.

she sat down at the breakfast table and ate quickly so she could leave.

“Babe slow down you’re going to choke” Hope said

“then you will have to give me cpr” Lizzie joked finishing her food with a wink.

“why such in a rush today” Hope said with rose red cheeks

“I have to do something really important but I will be back shortly.”

“oh ok”

“don’t sound sad my family will keep you company, Right guys”

They all shook their heads getting the questions ready for the second Lizzie leaves.

She got her shoes and coat on and left going into her car she drove to the school hoping that what she was looking for was still there. She looked for door number twenty seven or Hope’s old room and as the number came into sight a smile grew on her face. She opened the door and it was exactly like she last saw it five years ago when Hope left the school.

She ventured inside and took a look at everything and saw it the thing that she wanted to surprise Hope with. She picked up the burned painting from the high shelf wondering how Hope reached up and put it there. some of the ashes fell to the floor as she closed her eyes and said a spell siphoning the floor and the painting was restored to the night before the fire that burned down half the girl dormitories.

*

“hey Hope how is it?” Josie asked

“How’s what?” 

“you know being a Tribrid? Are you always hungry do you feel more powerful?”

“honestly it’s lonely? I know that one day everyone I know is going to die and I will be here alone.” Hope said

“did you talk to Lizzie about turning her?” Penelope asked

“no of course not, I would never wish the burden of being a vampire on anyone. I want Lizzie to be able to experience the best parts of being human, like being able to have kids something I will never be able to do. I want her to marry someone she can grow old with and I know I can’t give her that. As she ages, I will be the same twenty-two-year-old looking girl.” Hope said revealing what’s really holding her back.

“so why are you dating my daughter if you’re not going to marry her?” Caroline asked

“because I’m selfish what do you want me to say. I’m in love with her and I cant let go.” Hope said as Lizzie walked through the door with a cardboard box.

“what’s going on here?”

Everyone nodded like nothing just happened. Lizzie smiled and saw Hope with tears build up and took her to her room.

They walked in and Lizzie put down the painting and gave Hope a hug because she knew she needed it.

“what happened downstairs?”

“nothing what’s with the box?” Hope said changing the subject

“I’m glad you asked it’s for you open it” Lizzie said 

Hope wiped her tears away and opened it and it took a moment for her to take it in and then the water works started again and this time there was no stopping them and there was no stopping what came next either. 

Hope turned to see Lizzie’s smile and she couldn’t hold back she leaned in and kissed the blonde and this time it wasn’t for show it was real. A few seconds passed and Hope wondered if Lizzie wanted this and when she felt the return of pressure on her lips she smiled.

They parted “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Hope said

“I wish you did it sooner” Lizzie said honestly leaving Hope more confused 

“you wanted me to kiss you?”

Lizzie didn’t say anything she leaned in and kissed Hope and then everything that she talked about downstairs came to her mind and moved back.

“Lizzie we can’t be together” Hope said honestly

“why I like you and I know you like me”

“because you deserve better, I can’t provide you the life you want.”

“how the hell would you know what type of life I want Hope?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I mean I can’t promise you that I will grow old with you.”

“what if I wanted to turn so we could live forever have you thought of that one.”

“I didn’t want that burden for you.” 

“you didn’t want that burden for me. I didn’t want the burden for you but here we are. Also not to mention I wanted to turn after I had my first child so what’s the excuse now.”

“there isn’t one”

“so what does that mean for us?”

Hope nodded her shoulders

“when you figure it out come back to me.” Lizzie said walking out of the room

“Lizzie don’t go” Hope said but it was to late she though how bad did she just mess up and sat on the bed looking at the painting crying. She knows she loves Lizzie but she is scared to cement the feelings. When they were fake dating and she said it seemed easier but what she was saying wasn’t fake at all so why is she having trouble now.

*

Lizzie came downstairs with tears build up and everyone assumed what happened but they had no idea.

“I’m sorry Lizzie” Caroline said

“why are you sorry”

“didn’t Hope just break up with you?”

“I know I shouldn’t have done this but me and Hope were never dating. We were faking it”

“why would you” caroline said getting interrupted

“because of this all the questions the family asks. The why aren’t you engaged like your sister. You know there is this cute girl that works at mystic grill I didn’t want to hear any of it so me and Hope devised a plan to be each other’s fake dates while we went to each other’s family’s. house for the holidays”

“oh honey, I didn’t realize what we were doing to you and I’m sorry, but what’s going on now why are you about to cry.”

“you want to know why, it’s because Hope doesn’t want to be with me. She kisses me then says that I deserve better because she want me to grow old with someone. When have I ever said that I wanted to grow old with someone. You know I wanted to turn after my first child.”

“Lizzie can I talk to you” Hope said with tears falling from her cheek.

Lizzie nodded and walked to the dinning room were the family could hear but it doesn’t matter. Lizzie stood there waiting for Hope to say something.

“I’m sorry I should of asked you what you wanted before assuming I wasn’t good enough because I really want to be with you.” Hope said pulling out a chain and at the end was a vial. “this is my blood so when you want to turn you could drink it and I would be there with you.”

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson when did you become such a romantic?” Lizzie

“when I met you” Hope said leaning in kissing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did we think if the story. I know it's not the perfect ending but it was a happy ending.


End file.
